


My Loving Knight

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Songs [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lady And Knight, Random & Short, Song - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A lady sings of her knight love, awaiting his return.





	My Loving Knight

It began on a lifeless January evening:  
I was the fairest lady around,  
He was the bravest knight in shining armour.   
  
He was my champion,   
My greatest love,  
My brave knight.  
  
We used to cry so well together,  
Back then.  
We wanted to travel together, around the world,  
We wanted it all.  
  
But one evening, one lifeless evening,  
We decided to travel too far.  
Together we fought an ogre.  
It was bloody, so bloody.  
  
From that moment our relationship changed.  
He grew so crazy.  
  
And then it happened:  
  
Oh no! Oh no!  
  
He prodded a dragon.  
Alas, a dragon!  
My knight prodded a dragon.  
It was bloody, so bloody.  
  
The next day I thought my heart had broken,  
I thought my cheek had burst into flames,  
But I was actually lost in grief.  
  
But still, he is in my thoughts.  
I think about how it all changed that evening,  
That lifeless January evening.  
  
My cheek... ouch!  
When I think of that brave knight in shining armour,  
That brave knight in shining armour and me.


End file.
